They Read The Books Part One: Philosophers Stone
by SarahEileenGrangerPrince
Summary: When the Characters of Harry Potter are thrown together from different times to read the books of the Harry Potter Series. JKRowling owns all i own nothing whatsoever.


Prologue

Names and Ages:

Harry, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville-38+

Ginny, Luna-37+

James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Severus, Peter-15+

Dumbledore-Does anybody actually even know? Well however old the man was in the Marauders 7th year

McGonagall-Again unknown but in the Trio's 5th year+

Regulus-16

Tonks-18+

Ted-Age of when Tonks was 18+

Andromeda-Age of when Teddy is 20+

Teddy-20+

Bill-However old compared to Ron+

Charlie-Same scenario as Bill+

Percy-43+

Fred-17+

George-40ish+

On with the show

They had no clue what had happened they were having a drink at the Leaky Cauldron while the kids were at school when suddenly the Trio, Draco, Andromeda, Teddy, Percy, Bill, Charlie, George, Luna and Neville, managed to suddenly disappear and find themselves in an empty room with an assortment of chairs and couches all surrounding a small fireplace and there on the mantle was a rather strange book.

One minute Dudley was at work the next he found himself in a room with his cousin and who he could only assume were his friends from the strange wizarding world. "Harry what's going on here, why are we in this room? And how did I get here?" he asked his cousin warily, they'd gotten over their rocky past and started to form a somewhat normal friendship, somewhat…

"I've no idea Dudley I've really no idea," was the only answer the rather muscular man got from his cousin as they all stared about the room.

They were all scattered about the library when it happened they disappeared and appeared in a room with an already large amount of people gathered about, the Marauders, Lily, and Severus were about to ask what was going on but before they could an exasperated voice interrupted them and said that they had no clue before they could.

They were out shopping when it happened Ted Tonks and his Daughter disappeared from Flourish and Blotts when they surprisingly found themselves in a room already slightly crowded with people they looked curiously but decided not to ask because the others seemed to be in the same boat as them.

McGonagall was with Fred in a detention when they surly found themselves in the same room crowded with an array of people and again wisely these two kept their mouths shut as well all would be explained in due time hopefully.

Dumbledore was in his study doing well, nothing he was just sitting there biding his time hoping for something exciting to happen when Regulus Black stepped in and asked for a word before the Headmaster could answer they were gone and appeared again in a strange room filled to the brim with confused people, Dumbledore smiled, alas something finally exciting.

"Well I've no idea what's happening but seeing as how my name just so happens to be on this book on the mantle in this otherwise completely empty room I suppose we were somehow forced here to read it." Harry said to the gathered crowd who had managed to find somewhere to sit and get comfortable since they figured on being here a while, they all managed to appear without wands.

"Well then I suppose we should all just do that then, there's nothing else we can really do is there I mean hello no wands." A rather frustrated Lily pointed out from her spot on the couch closest to the fireplace with Severus.

They all nodded agreement. "We seem to need introductions first, since we do not all know each other and certainly not well I suggest we just use first names." Luna pointed out in her usual dreamy fashion. Again all nodded in agreement.

They went around the room introducing themselves, by first name only.

"Okay so who's to read first I say we all read one chapter, it will vary it and get it over with sooner." Hermione said from near to Ron on one of the other sofas.

"I'll do it," Remus offered, the others agreed and Harry handed his former, or was it future professor the book. And so it began with his first words. "**Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone**," Scattered gasps around the people of the past. "**Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived…**"


End file.
